


Bucky Barnes smut I

by AayHan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AayHan/pseuds/AayHan
Summary: Bucky and reader have sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Bucky Barnes smut I

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You feel cold metal wrap around your throat, it tightens slightly and you can't help the small moan that leaves your throat.

The blindfold is still over your eyes, leaving you in complete darkness. You slowly feel his warm mouth kiss along your jawline

"You like that, doll?"

You can't help the small whimper that leaves your throat as you feel his cock start to rub up against your cunt

"Bucky!"

You call out as he plunges into you, you were wet, but Bucky was still large.

You hear him slightly moan from on top you

"Doll."

He whispers into your ear as you feel his stubble drag against your jawline.

He sets a fast but steady pace that leaves you breathless in moments, an occasional broken moan leaving you.

"Bu-cky!"

You call out as his real hand snuck around and started to slowly rub on your clit. His response was to tighten his hand on your neck

"You, You like that, Doll?"

You moan in response. You feel the coil inside you start to wind tighter and tighter until

"I'm gonna cum."

He moans, 

"Cum doll."

And you do. Your eyes shut tight as pure white flashes. Dimly you feel Bucky slow, mummering sweet nothings to you

"Like that doll, just like that. So tight."

You slowly come back to reality piece by piece. You gently feel Bucky take off the blindfold. Your eyes met his eyes, his beautiful steel blue eyes.

Slowly you lift your hand up to trace his sharp jawline, smiling slightly at your luck to catch him.

Gently he maneuvered the two of you until you were on top. Lowering yourself down on him, you let out a moan as your still sensitive walls felt every ridge of him. 

He two let out a moan as he muttered

"Perfect, fucking perfect."

Smiling, you lean forward and catch his lips in yours. Slowly, you grind your hips down and you both let out a groan, his a call of your name

"Bucky."

You keep grinding down, spelling words with your hips until that coil feels wound to tight again, and you let it go. Feeling the warmth spread out over your body again. This time, Bucky follows you over the edge, as he lets out a mummer of your name.

You flop forward onto his chest, utterly spent. You feel Bucky slowly scoop you up in his arms and walk you to the bathroom. You hear him draw the water for a bath but feel more comfortable with your face buried in his neck, the smell of pines and maple syrup. The smell of gunpowder and machine oil. The smell of Bucky. 

You let out a soft whimper as he slowly sets you into the water, numbering to you the whole time. You find yourself slowly drifting off, trusting Bucky to take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut so I hope it wasnt to horrendous


End file.
